Lightning, I like youa lot
by mayx25
Summary: a oneshot between Lightning and Hope. I suck at summeries so...yeah


A:N/ I just want to clarify that I do NOT own Final Fantasy^-^. This is all my imagination of what I wanted to happen at this scene (chapter) but sadly, it didn't. Takes place at Hope's house (PSICOM didn't invade the area that night) I warn those with innocent minds and photographic memory, It'll get a little inappropriate per say. If you are disturbed by the LightxHope pairing do not read, I do not want any insults, if you must insult my story, write it down in a note and put it on your wall^-^ thank you and have fun reading.

_Snow, Fang, and Hope's dad are surprisingly socializing and having a good time while Lightning is still in the room and Hope is in his. The three are discussing past experiences, girlfriends(in Fang's case boyfriends) and Hope's childhood._

"I remember, before I met my fiancé, Serah , I uh… "hooked up" with this one girl and , let me tell you, some of the things she was into." Snow chuckled. "Made me wonder what happened to her when she was a kid." They all laughed.

Fang shook her head in half disgust and half laughter. "Serah, that poor girl." Fang said jokingly. "What do you mean that poor girl?" Snow asked a little defensively. " I mean the poor girl has to deal with a brute like you when she gets in between your sheets." Fang said provocatively. Snow shrugged putting his hands behind his head.

"What can I say, she likes it like that." He said smugly. Fang snorted at his response. "Light would castrate you if she heard you utter those words." "Good thing she didn't then, huh."

"All right you two, that's enough." Bartholomew said as if he was breaking up two bickering children.

Fang looked up at a clock and read the time. "Well I should go to bed soon get an early start on the morning." She stood to her feet and stretched. Bartholomew looked confused. "If I may ask, why do you need such an early start? PSICOM doesn't know where you are, if they did, they would have had sent out a whole battalion." "Well in that case." Fang sat down.

(In Hope's room)

Hope looked in the mirror on his wall, staring at his reflection. He took a deep breath and slumped his shoulders. "Ok Hope, you can do this. Just go in there and tell her how you feel. Just go in there and say Lightning, I love you." Hope said to himself. He took another deep breath and began walking to the room Lightning was staying in. 'Here goes nothing'. He thought. He walked down the hallway, through the kitchen avoiding the others and finally made it to her door. He took another deep breath and knocked on the barrier between him and Lightning. "Who's there?" her soft voice responded. "It's Hope…can I come in." he stuttered. There was silence, then the door opened.

Lightning smiled at him sweetly and his knees felt weak. She nodded for him to come in and closed the door behind him. "Hey Hope, do you need anything?" she asked warmly. What was it about Lightning that made Hope want to melt? He had never been attracted to anyone like this before. Of course he had the school crushes, but never something this deep.

"No, I just want to talk to you about…stuff." Nerves were obvious in his voice . She blinked. "Ok, what is it you want to talk about?" He went over and sat down on the end of the bed. "Um…" he stared at the floor as if it would give him courage. "When you were my age…did you ever like someone… a lot?" Lightning looked puzzled at his question. "What do you mean by like?" Hope took another deep breath and re-worded his sentence. "Have you ever felt that you." He cleared his throat. "Loved someone." Lightning became nervous for the first time since she went on her first mission. Did he know how she felt?

"No." she answered a little too quickly. She saw disappointment wash over his face and felt guilt about her lie. "But I have been feeling different lately." His face became optimistic. "Why the odd question?" she asked trying to cover up her nervous tone. "Um…how do I say this?" He looked up at her finally. "Lightning, I like you…a lot. In…that way, you know?" Lightning gulped. "By like you mean…love?" Hope nodded. Lightning felt a foreign sensation build up inside her.

"I hope you don't lose respect for me. I-"Hope was interrupted by Lightning's lips brushing softly over his, and then she pressed them hard against his. He couldn't help but whimper in pleasure at the pressure of her lips on his. She broke the kiss and pulled his full bottom lip gently with her teeth. A string of saliva dropping in between them. Lightning looked at his flushed face and slightly bruised lips. Hope put his hands on the sides of her head and tried to pull her closer, but she resisted.

"No Hope, if we keep going, we will end up doing something…that only lovers do." Hope looked a little hurt. "You don't love me?" "No, I do, I ju-""Then why can't we, if we both love each other, why can't we continue." "Because if we do, we will end up having sex, and I know myself, when I get started, I can't stop. Hope I don't think now is the-""Please Lightning? Let me feel your touch, even if it's just one time." Lightning looked into his pleading eyes.

He wanted what he said and she wanted it too. Lightning nodded at him. "Do you know how?" Hope shrugged "I've walked in on my parents once so…I think so." He blushed when he said "And I've read some things." He mumbled but Lightning had heard him clearly. She grinned at his shame. "Hope, don't be embarrassed, if it helps…I've only done this twice." "Really?" she nodded. "ok." He breathed. He put his hands back to where they were on her head and pulled her lips to his.

When their lips touched again, goose bumps arose on their skin. Lightning wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed with him on top of her. Hope made a soft squeal as he fell on top of her. He caught his balance without breaking the kiss. Lightning thought it was about time to deepen the kiss and used her tongue to coax his mouth open. It opened eagerly, ready to please. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. Obviously Lightning's won. She nipped at his lips and sucked gently on his tongue and lips.

Hope moaned quietly as her tongue explored every inch of his mouth. They broke the kiss to breathe. His hands began to fumble with his clothing. He got his jacket, shirt, gloves off, threw his shoes and socks in a corner. Hope put his hands at Lightning's shirt, then looked at her for permission. She smiled but shook her head. "I watched you…now you watch me." There was something in her tone that made his pants feel tighter. Lightning began unclasping her white vest, kicked off her boots and socks, shook off her gloves, and unzipped her mini turtleneck. She then relaxed against the bed and winked at Hope. His face turned beet red and he became nervous and motionless.

Lightning grinned. "I guess it's my turn. "she said with the same tone and his pants became even tighter. Lightning flipped him over so that she was on top of him now. He squealed as she pushed him down and held his wrists above his head. "L-light ar-are we-" "Shh." She hushed him by putting one soft finger on his lips. When he relaxed, Lightning put both hands at his wrists. Being the dominant woman she was, Lightning had to be in control of Hope. Until he puts more force into this. She dove her head into his neck. Hope gasped as he felt Lightning lips attach themselves to his neck. She left a trail of kisses from his neck to his shoulders then back up. She licked and bit at the tender skin of his neck, leaving love marks on his neck. She listened to his gasps and groans. "Light." He said breathlessly. Lightning released his hands as hers began roaming his body, touching every inch of skin.

Hope tangled his fingers in her silky hair as she kissed down his chest. Lightning noticed Hope had more muscle since the beginning of their journey, he now had a slender four pack coming along. Hope put his head back against the headboard as he felt her come closer to the top of his pants. Lightning came down to the hem of his pants and huffed in disappointment. Hope cleared his throat in anticipation as Lightning's fingers slithered under them hem of his pants. In one swift tug, His pants and underwear at his ankles, his manhood completely exposed to her now. Lightning eyed it with curiosity. For his age, he wasn't that small. He was at least six inches. Hope cleared his throat again. "What are you going to-. Ah!" Hope moaned, gripping the sheets as Lightning traced the head of his penis with her fingertip.

He let out a breath as he strangled the sheets in his hands. "Do you like this Hope?" Light asked teasingly. Hope gulped and nodded. "Do you want more?" Hope gulped and replied a soft "Yes." Lightning chuckled as she lowered her body so that she was face to face with his most private area. She looked at Hope's face and saw the look of anxiety and nerves. Lightning then wrapped her mouth around. Hope bucked his hips, thrashed his head back and gripped the sheets for dear life. He had never felt anything like this before, he had only read and heard about it. Lightning gave him a gentle suck, driving him mad. She swirled her tongue around his shaft, head, and base. He fisted his hand in her hair, trying not pull it, for she had complete control over him. He moaned her name over and over, throwing his head back every time she ran her tongue across the sensitive skin.

"Light, I think I'm going to-! Uh-huh!" he shouted as he released into her mouth. Hope's eyes rolled back as he came. Luckily for Lightning, it wasn't that much for her to swallow. She balanced herself on her knees and looked down at Hope. His lips were swollen and bruised, his neck had upcoming purple spots, a shiny trail of saliva was on his chest and member that was still hard. Hope reached his hands up to try and touch her breasts. Lightning stopped him before his fingers made it. "Be patient, Hope." She said with a wicked smirk. She reached her hands behind her back and unclasped her black bra, letting it fall to the side of the bed. Hope stared and gawked at them.

Lightning then started unlacing her skirt and slowly pulled it down, watching his eyes as they followed her skirt and underwear slide down past her thighs. Hope became bold and leaned into her stomach, putting his hands at her hips to pull her to him. He brushed his lips over her navel, swirling his tongue around it. Lightning tilted her head back and exhaled deeply. They were so into what they were doing, hadn't noticed Fang open the door. 'What the hell is this'. Fang thought. She just smirked and shut the door quietly, trying not to disturb the two lovers.

"So, what are they doing?" Snow asked not very caring. "Well, our little Hope is becoming a man now and Lightning is helping him with it." Fang sighed. Snow and Bartholomew looked puzzled. Fang snorted and rolled his eyes. "Hope is gonna have sex with Lightning. You all are idiots." Bartholomew looked shocked and Snow grinned.

_(Back in Hope's room)_

Hope began kissing up from her stomach, up to the valley of her breasts. Lightning grabbed a fistful of Hope's hair and tried to move him, but he didn't budge. Hope kissed his way up to her neck and jaw. He had to prop up on his knees to reach her lips. Lightning decided she would convenience Hope, and laid on her back. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

_(With the others)_

"I don't believe you." Snow spat at Fang. "Oh, do you want to see for yourself, then?" Fang spat back. Bartholomew didn't say anything. "You know what, I just might." Fang rolled her eyes at him. "Go for it!" "I will!" " Then why are you still here?"

_(Back in Hope's room{again}) _

Hope kissed back down her neck, gently nipping at the skin as Lightning had. He found a spot above her collar bone that made Lightning shiver and moan softly. He paid special attention to that spot. Licking and biting it, leaving a love mark on her. Lightning shivered every time his lips put pressure on that spot. Hope then started kissing downward towards her breasts. He made it back down to the valley of her mounds, and looked up at her for permission. Lightning nodded and sighed in anticipation. She could feel Hope's nerves by the way his hands trembled at her hips. Hope nervously kissed her breast, trying not to let his nerves show. "More." Lightning moaned quietly. She wasn't satisfied with what he was doing.

Hope cleared his throat, and slowly put his mouth around her soft breast. Lightning tangled her hand in his hair and thrashed her head back in the mattress. "Oh." She moaned loudly. She pushed down his head, hinting him to give her more. Hope flicked his tongue over her small nub, driving Lightning crazy. She moaned and gritted her teeth. Hope moved on to the other neglected breast, repeating what he had done to the other. Lightning massaged his scalp, making him moan softly. Lightning let out a deep throaty groan. "Hope." She groaned out.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "Lower." She demanded. Hope knew where she wanted him, but he was hesitant. "Now Hope!" she commanded. Boldness rose up in him again. He moved his body downward, putting his hands on her knees and spreading apart her legs. Hope kissed down her stomach again, but going lower than before. He kissed her folds, then spread them apart with his tongue. "Oooh," Lightning moaned arching back and gripping the sheets, her knuckles turning white. He teased her clit with his tongue, making her scream out his name. Hope flicked his tongue in and out of her. Lightning still had her hands tangled in his hair and was pushing his head in more.

"Oh Hope!" she moaned loudly. They were caught up in each other's bodies that they didn't see Snow peek his head through the door. He closed it quickly, not wanting to be seen. "Hope, I need you right now." Lightning moaned. Hope heaved himself up and wedged his hips in between her legs. "Um…Light…" Lightning put her hands on his shoulders. "What is it Hope?" "I don't know what to do." "I'll help you." "Ok." Lightning wrapped her legs around his waist and put his hands at her sides. She took a deep breath "Are you ready? It'll feel kinda weird." Hoped nodded rapidly. Lightning put her hands at her hips and ground them into hers. She threw her head back and screamed out his name. "Uh-huh-huh." Hope moaned. She felt sooo good. Her walls tight around him, squeezing him. "Uh Light." He moaned.

Before both of them knew it, they already had a steady, fast rhythm. Lightning would push Hope farther in when he became nervous of his performance. "Hope!" Lightning squealed as she climaxed. "Light, uh, what's this feeling, I feel…Oh Lightning!" He finally shouted pulling out just in time as he climaxed. The way he looked when he did made Lightning want to do it all over again. He tossed back his head and his eyes rolled.

There they were panting, a sheen cover of sweat covered them. Then Hope collapsed on Lightning. The door swung open reveling a grinning Snow and Fang with a shocked beyond extent Bartholomew. "Congrats Hope!" Snow and Fang said. "You're not a little boy anymore." Fang said

END!

Please review! Hope you liked it


End file.
